Just Once
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Cagalli is sick while Athrun is worried. A request is all it takes for a sweet moment. AsuCaga


Author's notes: I'm back with a nice and fluffly AsuCaga!

I'm having writer's block lately. Yeah. Couldn't come up with ideas and stuff. Just, stuck. I needed something to break me out. And so here it is!

I can't seem to get all the sugar and fur out of my system. I want to have my angsty mood back so I can write some AsuCagas properly. Oh well...

Enjoy this fic and please review! Thanks to all my reviewers as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Just Once **

"Are you feeling better already?" Athrun asked Cagalli worriedly.

Cagalli nodded her head weakly. "I'm fine. I have fully recovered! I can get back to work…" before she could finish her sentence, she felt a wave of dizziness engulf her. She fell back onto her soft fluffy bed.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out in alarm.

"I'm all right; just a little dizzy…that's all…" Cagalli gave Athrun a weak smile.

Athrun frowned and placed his palm on Cagalli's forehead. She was not having a fever. As he removed his palm from her forehead, he chided her.

"See what happens when you work too hard!"

"But Athrun, it's not because of overwork!" Cagalli tried to refute his statement. "It's probably because of the weather and…"

Athrun cut her off. "No Cagalli. It's because you have overworked yourself working throughout the night not getting any decent rest at all." He replied in a definite tone. He was not going to give way to her this time, not especially when he worked her body to the point of exhaustion that it decided to break down.

"But…" Cagalli started again.

"No buts Cagalli." Athrun laid her head firmly but gently on the pillow and tucked her comfortably into bed. He also made sure the covers were around her so that she would be nice and warm. "You have to listen to me this time. Leave the work to Kira and Kisaka. I'm sure they will do a good job of handling them." He gazed straight into her amber eyes, as if telling her he would not accept any protests.

Cagalli knew exactly what Athrun was trying to imply and stayed in bed like a good girl. She really felt she was being pampered like a child by Athrun. He would rush into the room whenever he used his superb Coordinator hearing to catch a whimper or a moan coming from her. He also would check on her periodically to ensure she was resting and that she did not break out into a fever suddenly or she was in danger of making her illness worse as the blankets were not properly covered. Athrun sat by her bedside, watching her with his emerald orbs and stroking her blonde hair lovingly but carefully. Cagalli couldn't help but wanted to act like a little girl in front of him, just this once.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said.

"Yes?" Athrun gazed at her.

"I need something warm…" Cagalli tried to look as pitiful as possible. However it was not necessary as she was already sick enough.

"Are you cold?" Athrun asked hastily. "I better get you thicker blankets!" he muttered and got up.

"No Athrun!" Cagalli pulled at his sleeve. "I don't want blankets. I just need you to…bring me some warmth…"

"Are you feeling all right Cagalli?" Athrun placed his palm on her forehead once again. He wondered if she was having a fever which made her speak incoherently. He was about to bring her blankets which would keep her warm and yet she did not want it but wanted him to bring something warm to her?

"Athrun…" Cagalli purposely spoke in a weaker voice than what she truly felt. "Could you…could you bring me some hot chocolate please?"

"Huh? Hot chocolate?" Athrun was puzzled.

"Yes Athrun." Cagalli pursed her lips together. "Some hot chocolate would really warm me up right now." She gazed back at him. "Please?"

Athrun gave a sigh of relief. _"So that's what it is!" _he thought.

"Cagalli." Athrun said in a gentle voice. "You can't have hot chocolate in your condition now. It might make your throat worse and you'll be sick for a longer time." He reasoned. He gave a little smile when he caught sight of a small pout forming on Cagalli's lips.

"Cagalli." Athrun gently turned Cagalli's face to face him. "You can't have hot chocolate now, but I'll make you some nice warm milk with honey all right? I promise to give you a nice cup of hot chocolate when you get better." He coaxed her gently.

Cagalli blushed slightly and nodded. Athrun smiled and kissed her forehead. What she wanted was not hot chocolate, but the feeling of being spoilt by Athrun. It was nice to rely on someone sometimes and not having to stand on her own two feet all the time. To Cagalli, it was a moment of true bliss.

_"Maybe getting sick once in a whileis not so bad after all!" _Cagalli thought happily.

* * *

Author's notes: Did some of you think that Cagalli was going to get Athrun into the bed with her? Haha! I thought that was used too often so...

Please read and review!


End file.
